THIS INVENTION relates to selective plating, in particular the selective plating of components such as connectors with electrodepositable metals and alloys such as gold.
In order to achieve specified thickness of precious (or other) metal plated at defined points on the contact face in selective plating, an excessive thickness is often plated outside these points, thus wasting precious metal. This is the result of current density distribution which in turn depends on the design of the electrolytic cell.